The Dark Side
by boyohboy
Summary: Kylo Ren has taken Rey captive, and intends to extract the map to Luke Skywalker from her mind using his powers of the dark side, but that isn't all he plans on taking from her. Kylo Ren POV during a darker version of the interrogation scene in episode VII. Explicit language and adult themes.


She awoke with a start, her head pushing up from the inclined support, her eyes wide; full of terror and anger. She had time for a quick glance around the brightly lit room before her eyes found him, a black shroud kneeling across from her, and there her gaze settled, not daring to look away. Behind his featureless heavy mask Kylo Ren stared right back at the girl, his prize from the battle, his key to finding Luke Skywalker. The girl was young, around his own age, he guessed, or slightly younger. Her long, brown hair was tied back loosely behind her head, a couple of wavy strands falling around her ears. She had a pretty face, smooth, tanned skin from the relentless desert sun of Jakku, small pink lips and wide, hazel-brown eyes, the same dark shade as her hair. She was pleasing to look upon.

She was afraid, her heart was thumping against her breast, he felt it as though it were his own, beating furiously ready to take flight or to fight. He'd felt the same response down on the planet when he first found her, a lost little girl running through the forest. She'd fired blast after blast at him, knowing even then that none would reach their mark, and sure enough he'd dodged or deflected every bolt. Then he'd taken control of her with the Force, held her body stiff and still, and felt all the hope drain from her soul as he brought his lightsaber to her neck, close enough to sear that smooth, shiny skin. He'd let her helplessness soak him, basked in his complete dominance over her. _There truly is no power greater than the dark side_. But only for a few seconds, he had a mission to complete. And so he'd taken her consciousness from her and let her limp body fall into his arms, and carried her back to his shuttle as easily as though she were a sack of feathers.

The resistance had taken the droid along with its map, but he'd glimpsed the same map in her mind, a sprawling path through the stars that lead to his old, decrepit master, the last of the Jedi. And soon he would find him, now he had the girl secured in the base of operations. _Now we can play._

"You're awake," he said, his gravelly, amplified voice reverberating around the helmet.

"What happened to the resistance?" she demanded.

"You mean the traitors, murderers and thieves you call friends? You'll be relieved to hear I have no idea where they are," _but they won't be staying hidden for much longer. "_ You still want to kill me." She wouldn't have the chance, strapped down by the thick steel manacles around her wrists and ankles, forcing her back against the uncomfortable metal platform.

"That's what happens when your being hunted by a _creature_ in a mask," she shot back, defiantly.

He could sense her feelings, as clearly as he could see those dark eyes staring back at him. There was always fear, wherever he went, from his enemies, even from his own crew. Fear was his ally, the lifeblood of the dark side, _if only the fools could see that their fear only made what they feared even stronger._ But there was something more to this girl; defiance, anger at being caught, and simple, pure hatred for her captors. Behind the mask his eyes shut as he let her hate soak through him, sending a chill down his spine. Anger, fear and hate all pulsed inside her, to Ren they were intoxicating, the unbeatable high that had seduced him to the dark side; they ignited a passion inside him, passion to be feared throughout the galaxy; and granted him power no mortal could ever hope to comprehend.

He stood up, and raised his arms to his helmet. With a hiss the mouthpiece detached from his neck brace and, easily, he unmasked himself. He saw her eyebrows crease as she looked on his face for the first time, surprise written all over her own face. It was so easy to imagine all sorts of horrors beneath the mask, viscous monsters from forsaken worlds, long forgotten alien species. Not so expected was the plane faced human male, with thick black hair that lay beneath. Whether it was anticlimax or the natural familiarity that came with seeing one of your own kind, for a moment, the girl was less afraid, Kylo Ren could sense it. He didn't like that.

He walked across the cell and shoved the mask down hard into the ash-covered stand that had previously held a similar, much less intact helmet. He took a few steps closer to her, and stood above her, his face looming a few inches from her own. He could feel her breath warm against his cheek, coming in deep, trembling gasps, but still she tried to maintain control. She was strong. He liked that.

"I can take anything," he told her. "Anything that's inside your head…is all mine."

That scared her, and so it should, even without the mask his voice was still menacing; quiet and controlled. The resistance pilot, Dameron, had been strong under interrogation, no doubt trained to withhold classified information even under torture. He'd been brave too, so sure of himself. None of it mattered once Ren was inside his head. First he found the memories of the people Dameron cared about, then the ones he'd loved, the thoughts and feelings he associated with them. Then Ren corrupted them, took them from him one by one, replaced them with regret, sadness and despair and from then on the pilot's mind had no longer been his alone, and Ren was free to take whatever he needed. From the girl he'd need the map, but that wasn't all he'd take. He could have whatever he wanted.

She tried to turn away from him but the brace around her head held it in place so she darted her eyes away from his. It was a futile gesture. His own eyes bored into her and she couldn't resist the natural urge to look back, and when their eyes locked he had it; flashes, images all running through her head and now his own.

"I see the island in the sea…and I see you, lying awake through so many sleepless nights, the forgotten little girl, calling for her daddy…I see…Han Solo…you think _he_ would have made a better father? Take it from me, he would have disappointed you."

As he reeled her own thoughts back to her, more and more came pouring back, and Ren made a mental note of them all. The treacherous stormtrooper, FN-2187, he would enjoy taking care of that little coward himself when the time came, a familiar ship, _The Millennium Falcon_ , Han Solo's pride and joy, and a lightsaber, his own? No, his master's, or maybe…. _grandfather's lightsaber!_ He would be sure to collect that as soon as they had the map.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" screamed the girl. He had her name now too, Rey. All she'd thought, he'd seen.

He enjoyed getting into other people's heads, the power it gave him. There was nothing they could keep from him, nothing they could hide, even their souls belonged to him. As well as the euphoria of power he felt hate swell inside him, hatred of the traitor stormtrooper, hatred for his old master, Luke Skywalker, and most of all, hatred for the useless, contemptuous captain of _The_ _Millennium Falcon_. He let the hate flow through him, accompanied by its strong close cousin, rage. _The dark side is power_. The dark side gave him power, power greater than any other being in the galaxy. That power excited him, aroused him, he turned to look at the girl, subdued and helpless and he could feel himself getting harder.

"So…will you show me the map?" He asked, taking a few steps away from her.

Her instinct was to try not to think of it, to think of anything but the star map. _Good, now we can have some fun._ Ren lifted his arm and opened his hand towards Rey's head. Propelled by the power of the Force her head jerked forward, as some invisible hand seemed to tighten inside her own skull. Ren needed to find the map, so first he would take all that she held dear. As if his hand could reach out and clutch her very thoughts Ren ceased hold of her image of FN-2187 and distorted it, projecting a lifeless, decapitated body in its place, his own crimson blade ignited above the corpse. Next he grasped the planet she'd loved, the first alien world she'd visited, heard her memory echo in astonishment 'I never realised that there was so much green in the whole galaxy," and there he showed her the full power of Starkiller base; the green trees turned to ash all the seas boiled and the entire planet consumed by a fiery holocaust before it disappeared from the cosmos forever.

Rey was shaking visibly, beads of sweat dripping from her head, the sight made Ren's small-clothes tighten even more, as the throbbing below his groin grew more and more painful. Her mind was his now; he'd taken her hope and turned it to nothing, all he needed was to find the map. _All in good time._

"I'm inside your head now, everything that's yours is mine. How about I get inside your mind and body both?" The cold authority in his voice made it clear that wasn't a suggestion.

Rey's eyes widened as she comprehended, as she realised what he was going to do to her. She thrust her body forward but the manacles held her entire body fast to the platform. Ren didn't bother using the force to restrain her, _let her struggle, let her discover how powerless she is all on her own._ While she struggled in vain Ren slowly moved his arm down through the air. And Rey's clothes came down with it. The sand-stained, weathered rags unwound themselves and more and more of her body came into view. Kylo Ren's eyes narrowed and a satisfied smiled spread across his face as Rey lay almost completely naked from the waste up, strapped to the interrogation platform.

He pulled off one black glove and then the other, letting them fall to the floor. He raised one hand to her midriff and let his fingers move gently around her belly. She felt cold to the touch her desert rags were designed to keep her covered from the sun but not to keep her warm, and now they fell in folds from the belt wrapped round her waste. He moved his hand faster up the middle of her belly toward her chest. She squirmed away, trying to move her body away from him but there was nowhere to move, fastened down tight. With both hands he cupped both of her breasts, they weren't particularly big, but they were well rounded and firm; a soft handful each, heavy and warm with a gentle upsweep, their skin light and creamy compared to the rest of her tan body.

She gritted her teeth as he gave her breast a slight squeeze, and then moved his fingers round over her nipples, stroking them before giving them a slight pinch. Inside his head Ren could feel her hatred as his, climaxing, boiling over, soon she would be screaming in protest. He let the raw emotion feed his desire and forcefully pushed his raging hard-on against her thigh, massaging his cock against her struggling body, pushing more and more forcefully as he moved one hand up to her cheek and held it still as his mouth closed around her own. She kept her lips shut tight, but he could taste their warmth and smoothness. Suddenly he was all desire and lust, his objective forgotten he began pulling at his own clothes; the heavy hooded cloak was thrown to the floor, and he began frantically unfastening the belt around his waist; he needed to get himself out, to feel her naked body against his. He still felt the anger and fear passing from her mind to his own but it was momentarily forgotten as he pushed his exposed front, right down to his groin, against her body at the same time moving his head down from her lips, tasting her neck.

Even without the restraints she would not have been able to hold him off. One thing his Jedi trading had given him was physical strength, his arms were thick, his chest and back strong. He pressed his length against her waste, still yanking at her belt when he felt something. Or rather a lack of something. The emotion that he'd been wrestling from her, that had been fuelling his lust was gone. _Was she already broken? I thought she was strong._ It took all his composure to stop attacking her for a brief moment to look her in the eye. She was staring back like before, but the panic, fear, hate were gone. Kylo Ren felt a flicker of doubt creep through his own head.

"You're afraid," she said, simply.

Ren's eyes narrowed suspiciously, _is she trying to bluff her way out of this?_ The blood was still pumping through his body, his heart beating strong. He was ready to take his pleasure of her.

"Afraid you'll never live up to your bloodline. Ever since you were a boy, nephew of Luke Skywalker, afraid that you'd never be as powerful a Jedi as he was, that you would never be able to topple empires or defeat dark lords. So you ran away. Ran away because you were scared of disappointing them all, the powerful Jedi Master, the Galactic Princess mother, the space-faring, universally-famed father who loved his ship and his first mate so much more than he could ever love you."

 _How could she know? She is in my own head…but how?_ He suddenly became aware of his own trembling hand, the doubt that was written all over his face, suddenly he no longer wanted his body to be exposed to her.

"And you're afraid that you'll never be as _strong_ as _Darth Vader!"_

 _"_ _NO!"_ The scream escaped Ren before he could stop it.

He tried to calm his mind, to regain control. But suddenly he was in a deep recess of his subconscious, naked in the dark he glanced around looking for somewhere to escape to. All around him there were people, encircling him, all looking down at him, as tall as Snoke. His heart pounded with the crushing realisation of what they were doing. They were all laughing at him. He tried to hide himself but there was nowhere to go, he was completely exposed to them, they could see everything, could see into his soul and they were all laughing at what he was. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

He recognised some of the huge faces above him, Master Luke, surrounded by all his former pupils, all the pupils Ben Solo had killed to prove he was stronger than them. But now they were towering over him, taunting him and he was powerless to stop them. His mother and father were holding each other, looking at him in wander; how could they ever have raised someone that was such a disappointment? Chewie looked down at him like he was something desperate and pathetic, knowing that he would always mean more to Han Solo than Ben ever could. Even the dick protocol droid, before Ben had torn his arm off in his anger and Master Luke's Astro droid were beeping derogatorily about him. He buried his face in his hands so they couldn't see his tears but then felt his head being forced up, and looming above him, a monstrous giant, the girl Rey.

"No!" He begged. "Please…no!"

The daughter Han Solo always wanted, the woman who could've topped the galaxy wide renowned beauty of Princess Leia, the apprentice that would be worthy of Luke Skywalker…that still might be his apprentice. And with that he felt deep, unapologetic hatred twisting like a dagger in his heart, the anger flared in him, his hands turned to fists and his sobs to a bellowing, hateful roar as the darkness closed in around him, consuming him.

He was back in the cell with Rey. Both of them were shaking, and gasping for breath. He looked at her, his authority gone, and she looked back, scared and empowered at the same time by what she'd seen. And he knew she'd seen everything; he'd laid his own mind bare and she knew all his hopes, his fears…everything. He raised his arm and her rags wrapped round her once more, it wouldn't do to have a stormtrooper distracted by her body. _The supreme leader,_ thought Ren, regaining his composure and fastening his own robes back around his body. His excitement was completely gone, the blood flowing back to his head. _This girl is more powerful than…. The supreme leader must be told. Snoke must know._ He turned and strode out of the cell.


End file.
